More than friends
by HRL
Summary: "I just want us to be friends" "Funny, that's the last thing I want us to be." Alors qu'ils font tout pour s'éviter après cette conversation troublante, House et Cuddy se retrouvent coincés ensemble dans un ascenseur.
1. Chapter 1

Comme je n'ai pas pu marquer le coup à Noël pour cause de maladie (oui croyez-moi c'était joyeux Noël cette année), j'ai décidé de finir l'année en beauté (du moins j'essaie) en vous postant cette chose. Comme d'habitude, ne vous attendez pas à vous fendre la poire ou à mourir de rire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)

**Résumé : **_« I just want us to be friends » « Funny, that's the last thing I want us to be. » alors qu'ils font tout pour s'éviter après cette conversation troublante, House et Cuddy se retrouvent coincés ensemble dans un ascenseur._

**Spoilers : **jusqu'au 6x20

**Disclaimer :** J'ai demandé au Papa Noël de me donner les droits sur la série, mais il m'a encore oubliée. Par conséquent, House et ses joyeux copains appartiennent _toujours_ à David Shore.

Je ne peux pas vous dire s'il s'agit d'un One-Shot ou d'un Two Shot, vous verrez pourquoi à la fin !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

**More than friends**

Lisa Cuddy marchait d'un pas déterminé vers l'ascenseur. Il était 18 heures 30, sa journée était officiellement terminée. Elle soupira de soulagement et relâcha un peu ses épaules, révélant toute la tension qu'il l'avait habitée tout au long de la journée. Bientôt, elle arriverait chez elle et pourrait en profiter pour passer la soirée avec sa fille. Et Lucas.

Elle se détendrait avec sa petite famille, loin des obligations que lui apportait l'hôpital, loin des infirmières mécontentes, des donateurs indécis, des appareils défectueux, et surtout, loin de House. Non pas qu'il lui causait énormément de problèmes en ce moment, au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi discret. Tout ça parce qu'il l'évitait.

Ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés depuis qu'elle était avec Lucas, mais depuis qu'elle avait fuit son bureau, deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il lui avait avoué vouloir être bien plus que son ami, il l'évitait clairement et la situation devenait pesante.

Cuddy soupira à nouveau, cette fois pas de soulagement mais plutôt de tristesse. Ce léger serrement à la poitrine depuis leur dernière confrontation ne la quittait plus et cela devenait vraiment agaçant.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives et accéléra le pas pour s'engouffrer in extremis dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes de celui-ci ne se referment.

Elle tourna la tête pour saluer la personne déjà présente à l'intérieur de l'appareil mais ses mots moururent sur le bord de ses lèvres et son corps se tendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit que cette personne n'était autre que House.

23 secondes. C'était le temps que mettait cet ascenseur à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de compter à plusieurs reprises. Mais quand elle sentit son estomac se nouer face à l'air fermé et à la tête baissée du diagnosticien, elle sut que ces 23 secondes risquaient d'être parmi les plus longues de sa vie.

Il ne restait plus que 10 secondes à cette descente infernale lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta violemment, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Les lumières s'éteignirent presque aussitôt, ne laissant que la lumière orange vif du bouton d'appel de secours éclairer l'espace réduit.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » Grogna-t-elle, mécontente.

Elle tentait de garder son calme malgré la situation plus que délicate. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour rester coincée avec House dans un ascenseur ! Quelque semaines plus tôt, elle l'aurait même accusé d'avoir provoqué la panne d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle voyait ce soir à son air renfrogné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi d'être coincé en sa compagnie.

Après avoir enfoncé nerveusement une bonne dizaine de fois le bouton d'appel d'urgence et ce sans succès, une voix s'éleva finalement dans l'ascenseur la onzième fois :

« Bonsoir ! » répondit aussitôt la doyenne avec soulagement. « Je suis Lisa Cuddy, doyenne du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital et nous sommes deux personnes coincées dans l'un des ascenseurs. »

« Très bien. Nos techniciens s'occuperont de vous dès que possible mais ils sont actuellement en intervention dans une ville voisine, ce qui pourrait prendre plusieurs heures. »

« Plusieurs heures ? » S'indigna Cuddy. « Mais je… »

« Nous somme désolés Madame, nous ferons au plus vite », répondit le technicien avant de raccrocher.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir qui était cette fois désespéré et, par dépit, elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi de l'appareil avant de se retrouver assise sur le sol froid, aussi loin que possible du diagnosticien qui s'était lui aussi assit pendant qu'elle discutait avec le technicien, et qui l'ignorait toujours ouvertement.

Elle aurait voulu lui parler mais ne savait définitivement pas quoi lui dire alors elle sortit son portable et envoya un SMS à Lucas pour le prévenir de son retard, pensant que l'appeler sous les yeux de House ne contribuerait sûrement pas à arranger les choses.

Une fois son message envoyé, elle remit son téléphone dans la poche de sa blouse et laissa tomber sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur puis ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout ceci prenne fin au plus vite.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et observa son voisin dont la respiration forte et irrégulière l'avait tirée de sa torpeur.

Les mains du diagnosticien étaient serrées sur sa cuisse, sa mâchoire était crispée et son corps entier était pris de soubresauts. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front et Cuddy reconnut parfaitement l'expression qu'il essayait de cacher sous ses yeux fermés : la douleur.

« House, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Super ! » grogna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle aurait pu prévoir sa réponse ironique avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et se demanda pourquoi elle avait posé une question aussi stupide alors que la réponse était évidente. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son front.

« Mon dieu, House, vous êtes brûlant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Jolie constatation _Docteur_ Cuddy », dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot « docteur ». « Vous allez me laisser tranquille maintenant ? A moins que vous n'ayez une boîte d'ibuprofène cachée dans votre décolleté. »

« C'est le manque d'ibuprofène qui vous met dans cet état là ? Combien en prenez-vous par jour ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton le plus professionnel possible.

« C'est bon Cuddy, respirez, je ne suis pas accro. J'ai mal, c'est tout. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je n'ai rien pris et ma jambe commence à protester. »

« La douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10 », demanda-t-elle en reprenant ses réflexes de médecin.

« 8 » dit-il en resserrant la machoire.

Sa cuisse trembla un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes sous la douleur et Cuddy décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les écarter de sa cuisse et pouvoir le masser.

Le diagnosticien réagit aussitôt à son contact et attrapa les mains de la doyenne pour la repousser violemment.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant enfin ses yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir.

La proximité qu'il y avait entre eux due à la taille de l'ascenseur était déjà assez difficile à supporter pour lui qui aurait tant voulu la détester plutôt que d'avoir envie de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle apparraissait dans son champs de vision, il n'était pas question qu'il se rende plus vulnérable en la laissant toucher sa cuisse.

Cependant, la doyenne était déterminée. Elle approcha une fois de plus ses mains de lui et il la bloqua en lui tenant fermement ses poignets mais elle lui lança un regard autoritaire qu'il soutint pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant d'abandonner la partie.

Satisfaite, la doyenne ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire avant de poser une première main sur sa cuisse endolorie. Elle sentit House se tendre et elle-même n'en menait pas large de son côté, ayant peur de le blesser d'avantage, mais elle commença son massage avec douceur, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver les gestes qui apaiseraient le diagnosticien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle le sentit se détendre et elle sourit, contente d'elle. Elle continua de surveiller ses réactions, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui faisait pas mal. Il finit par poser la tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« A combien est la douleur maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« A 6, cela redevient gérable. Merci. » Il finit sa phrase d'une voix si basse que Cuddy se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêver mais le fait que House l'évite du regard lui prouvait le contraire.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et leurs regard se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent pendant un certain moment, gênés, alors que Cuddy n'avait pas retiré les mains de sa cuisse.

« Vous ne voulez pas masser un peu plus haut ? Mon pénis me fait horriblement souffrir. » déclara House d'une voix taquine.

A ces mots, Cuddy éclata de rire et s'écarta de lui. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui avait pas lancé de remarque perverse depuis une éternité et cela lui faisait du bien d'en entendre à nouveau. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité d'antan.

Elle s'assit à son tour à côté du diagnosticien, sans se coller à lui mais en étant assez près de lui pour que leur épaules ne se frôlent.

Le silence retomba de nouveau dans l'ascenseur, cependant beaucoup moins pesant que la première fois.

« Wilson avait raison… » soupira House au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Pardon ? » demanda Cuddy qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Wilson avait raison » reprit House un peu plus fort. « La douleur à ma cuisse est au moins autant psychologique que physique. Dès que quelque chose me contrarie plus que d'habitude, la douleur se fait plus forte. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle, craignant sa réponse.

« Je pense que vous le savez très bien Cuddy » dit le diagnosticien en plongeant son regard dans le sien, d'une manière si pénétrante qu'elle ne laissait aucun doute sur la source de ses tourments.

Sous le poids de la culpabilité et par le malaise que son regard provoquait chez elle, Cuddy baissa les yeux, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Cependant, House ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit après un profond soupir :

« Je vais démissionner. Et partir. »

Aussi choquée que surprise, Cuddy releva aussitôt la tête, cherchant dans le regard de l'homme la preuve qu'il n'était pas sérieux et que sa dernière phrase n'avait été dite que pour la faire réagir et pas parce qu'il le pensait vraiment. Cependant, il semblait plus que déterminé et malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, la doyenne réussit à murmurer :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ni Wilson, ni vous ne me laisserez reprendre de la Vicodin et j'en ai besoin. »

« House, vous ne pouvez pas gâcher une année de sobriété, tous ces mois à Mayfield pour replonger. » tenta de le raisonner Cuddy.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné ? Honnêtement ? J'ai accepté de me faire interner car je voulais vraiment changer de vie, je ne voulais plus être seul et malheureux.

Chaque jour que j'ai passé là-bas, je me disais que mes efforts finiraient par payer et que j'aurais une vie bien meilleure. Depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai voulu montrer à tout le monde que j'avais changé, j'ai accepté Sam parce qu'elle rend Wilson heureux, j'essaie même d'accepter votre relation avec l'autre nain et de ne pas vous harceler comme je l'aurais fait avant et malgré tout, je me retrouve encore tout seul, j'ai toujours mal et au moins, avec la Vicodin, j'avais des hallucinations pour me distraire et une bonne excuse pour être un connard solitaire. »

« House », souffla Cuddy. Elle sentait ses yeux brûler des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Il n'y a rien a dire Cuddy, vous avez le droit de vivre votre vie, laissez-moi vivre la mienne comme je l'entends », répondit-il en lui souriant légèrement.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence de plomb et Cuddy tentait désespérémment de trouver la bonne chose à dire. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait mais doutait encore du fait qu'une relation puisse marcher entre eux. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, ce qu'il ferait si elle restait avec Lucas. Elle allait devoir faire un choix, et cela très rapidement. Elle était complètement perdue.

Au même moment, des voix se firent entendre à l'étage inférieur, extirpant nos deux médecins de leurs pensées : les techniciens étaient arrivés. En quelques minutes seulement, ils réparèrent le problème et l'ascenseur termina calmement son trajet jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Cuddy prit un instant pour remercier les techniciens tandis que House l'attendait patiemment devant la porte de son bureau.

Elle finit par le rejoindre à contrecoeur et il lui tendit enfin ce qu'elle redoutait depuis leur discussion dans l'ascenseur : sa lettre de démission.

En la lui donnant, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux en murmurant :

«Au revoir Cuddy. »

Abasourdie par le douceur de son ton, elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Dans cette enveloppe, accompagnant la lettre de démission, elle trouva un petit papier avec seulement deux mots : « Soyez heureuse ».

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et elle eut plus que jamais envie de pleurer. Son cœur venait de se briser encore une fois à cause de lui et elle avait si mal qu'elle n'eut même pas la force de lui courir après pour lui balancer son stupide papier à la figure. Il disparut enfin de son champs de vision et elle réalisa qu'en le laissant partir, elle perdait sa dernière occasion de lui avouer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse sans lui.

* * *

_TBC or not TBC ? C'est à vous de décider. Je pensais la laisser comme ça, mais finalement j'hésite, et je compte sur vous pour me dire si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux la continuer ou si c'est préférable de la laisser comme ça, je suis toutes ouïes !_

_Bon réveillon !_


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà ! Après harcèlement, supplications et compagnie, j'ai finalement continué ! Et je dois dire que je suis assez contente de moi sur ce coup-là parce qu'il y a une semaine, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ce chapitre et pourtant, le voilà ! Je suis rarement aussi rapide XD Bon, par contre, pas sûr que vous m'aimiez beaucoup plus à la fin de ce chapitre mais bon '^^

Pour le chapitre 3, qui sera sûrement le dernier, je ne peux pas vous donner de dates car les deux prochaines semaines seront malheureusement consacrées à mes examens (VDM), mais je vous fais ça avant la fin du mois ! Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements !

Bonne Lecture ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela devait faire une heure que Cuddy était dans sa voiture, toujours garée dans le parking du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, ne sachant pas où aller. Une heure, ou peut-être deux. Peut-être même bien plus, elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'elle avait commencé à réfléchir à sa situation. Elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez elle. Rentrer chez elle signifiait qu'elle disait définitivement adieu à House. Et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. D'un autre côté, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller chez lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle craignait qu'il la repousse, ou au contraire, si elle avait peur qu'il lui dise qu'il était prêt à avoir une relation avec elle. Les deux alternatives l'effrayaient. Elle n'était pas prête à rayer House de sa vie, mais après toutes ses années à se faire souffrir mutuellement, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à quitter une vie de famille stable pour se lancer dans une histoire avec lui.  
Cependant, elle avait si mal au cœur depuis qu'il lui avait tendu sa lettre de démission qu'elle démarra soudainement sa voiture en direction de son appartement à lui, elle avait besoin de lui parler.

En une vingtaine de minutes, elle était arrivée en bas de l'immeuble de House mais hésita encore à entrer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle envoya un SMS à Lucas pour le prévenir qu'à cause d'un problème à l'hôpital, elle finirait très tard et dormirait sûrement sur place. En vérité, elle se sentait mal de lui mentir mais savait que si sa confrontation avec House prenait une mauvaise tournure, elle serait incapable de rentrer à ses côtés et finirait sûrement la nuit à pleurer sur le canapé de son bureau. Elle appuya sur la touche d'envoi et, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers la porte de diagnosticien.

Elle frappa une première fois mais les coups qu'elle assénait sur la porte d'entrée restèrent sans réponse. Sachant que s'il reconnaissait sa voix, il refuserait probablement de lui ouvrir, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de tambouriner à la porte, jusqu'à ce que le diagnosticien vienne lui ouvrir, ce qu'il fit cinq bonnes minutes plus tard. Elle l'entendit claudiquer nonchalamment jusqu'à l'entrée et se retrouva finalement face à son regard aussi perçant que surpris. Il sembla mettre plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser l'identité de celle qui venait l'importuner et décida finalement de lui claquer la porte au nez. Cependant, la jeune femme avait anticipé son mouvement et bloqua la porte, l'empêchant de la fermer complètement ce qui déclencha un soupir mécontent chez House :

- « Je n'ai rien à dire Cuddy. »

- « Peut-être, mais moi j'ai à vous parler ! » décréta-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire en se faufilant dans l'appartement du médecin qui s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

Elle aperçut la valise posée près de la porte et une bonne partie de son assurance s'envola aussitôt. Naïvement, elle avait espéré un moment que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade de House pour la faire craquer. Cependant, quand elle vit à quel point l'appartement paraissait vide et les quelques bagages qui trônaient dans l'entrée, elle sut à quel point il était sérieux et à quel point elle devrait redoubler d'effort si elle voulait qu'il reste.

- « Vous partez vraiment… » murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

- « Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de jouer Cuddy, » répondit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Si je vous dis que je m'en vais, c'est que j'en ai vraiment l'intention. »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- « Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher le brin d'espoir qui naissait en lui.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre travail, je serais obligée de fermer votre département ! Vous êtes le meilleur médecin de mon hôpital. Vous restez cependant difficile à gérer et je ne pense pas qu'un autre doyen vous accepte, malgré vos capacités. »

- « Vous n'aurez qu'à redonner le poste à Foreman, il se fera un plaisir de prendre ma place. Et il a de l'entraînement, il fera du bon boulot. Et sincèrement, je me fiche d'être un atout pour votre hôpital, ce n'est pas ça qui me retiendra. »

- « Vous avez bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que Foreman a été à la tête du département ! C'est un bon médecin mais pas autant que vous. Vous ne pouvez pas partir, ce serait égoïste ! J'ai besoin de vous ! » Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus et elle savait que sa dernière phrase ne concernait en rien des besoins professionnels.

- « Egoïste ? Je suis égoïste ? Et si on parlait de vous plutôt ! Pourquoi vous me ressortez des excuses bidon sur mon job alors que vous voulez simplement que je reste parce que ça vous plaît que je vous courre après ? Vous avez Lucas, ça devrait vous suffire, mais non, vous avez besoin que je continue à être derrière votre cul à vous admirer parce que c'est la seule chose qui vous fait encore sentir désirable. »

- « M'admirer ? House, vous passez votre temps à me blesser, il y a bien longtemps que vos remarques déplacées sur mon physique ne suffisent plus. Vous avez passé plus de 20 ans à me repousser et à me faire du mal et c'est au moment où j'ai trouvé un peu d'équilibre que vous vous manifestez enfin, à croire que vous le faites exprès ! En attendant, j'ai toujours été la pour vous, et je suis encore là si vous avez besoin de me parler mais ne me reprochez pas d'essayer de me protéger un peu ! »

- « Vous feriez mieux de partir Cuddy. » répondit House d'une voix calme.

- « Il n'en est pas question ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. »

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a plus rien à dire Cuddy. Laissez-moi. » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui lança un regard noir avant de rétorquer d'une voix ferme :

- « Et comme je me tue à vous le répéter depuis tout à l'heure, je ne partirais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas changé d'avis. »

- « Vous risquez de ne jamais partir dans ce cas… » souffla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui.

- « Très bien, » dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- « Vous devriez vraiment sortir Cuddy, nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes de toute façon incapable de communiquer correctement… »

- « Je veux essayer pour une fois. » répondit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

- « Sortez Cuddy » ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure. Elle avait envahit son espace vital et c'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se retenir de la toucher.

- « Non » répondit-elle d'une voix tout aussi ferme.

- « Sortez ou je… »

- « Ou quoi House ? » s'enquit-elle.

Pris d'une pulsion irrépressible, et pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui, de toute façon, ne menait à rien, House plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celle de Cuddy qui, d'abord surprise, répondit rapidement à son baiser en passant les bras autour de sa nuque pour se rapprocher de lui. De son côté, il posa une main possessive dans le creux de ses hanches pour la tenir près de lui, tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement la joue de la doyenne, contrastant avec la violence de leur baiser.

Toutes les barrières qu'ils avaient érigées entre eux depuis leur dernier baiser tombaient une à une, en particulier du côté de Cuddy qui s'abandonna totalement dans leur étreinte. N'étant définitivement pas venue pour ça, elle aurait voulu stopper leur baiser et le repousser, mais elle est en était tout simplement incapable. Embrasser House était la chose la plus addictive au monde.  
La passion se faisant toujours plus forte, House la plaqua contre le mur de son appartement pour la sentir toujours plus près de lui.

Cependant, cette scène ne fut pas sans lui rappeler une autre, fruit de son imagination et qui aurait pu avoir lieu une année auparavant s'il l'avait appelé à l'aide plutôt que d'insulter sa fille. Le souvenir raviva en lui une douleur qu'il essayait de cacher en vain et il dû interrompre le baiser, essoufflé, perdu, blessé. Il ne relâcha cependant pas la pression qu'il avait sur la doyenne, trop émerveillé que sa présence soit cette fois réelle pour la laisser partir.

De son côté, Cuddy était étonnée de cet éloignement brutal, mais trop préoccupée par tous les sentiments qui la submergeaient au contact de House pour s'en formaliser. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du diagnosticien pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. House resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme, humant le doux parfum fruité de ses cheveux.

Ils conservèrent cette position pendant de longues minutes, trop biens dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'écarter et peut-être mettre fin à cette étreinte si douce. Trop biens et trop occupés à analyser leur battements de cœur irréguliers, leurs peaux moites et cette sensation étrange au creux de leur estomac.  
House desserra un de ses bras qui tenait la doyenne et l'amena dans sa chevelure autrefois bouclée pour caresser ses mèches. Toujours la tête dans le cou du diagnosticien, enivrée par son odeur masculine, Cuddy poussa un soupir de bien-être et sourit quand il frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus lutter contre ses sentiments et murmura au creux de son oreille les quelques mots qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'il lui avait tendu sa lettre de démission :  
- « Reste avec moi… »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle commença à déposer de légers baisers sur sa peau rugueuse. D'abord en dessous de son oreille, puis sur sa joue et le long de sa mâchoire pour enfin arriver au niveau de ses lèvres qu'elle attrapa délicatement avec les siennes. Il ouvrit automatiquement la bouche, laissant la langue de la doyenne s'insinuer entre ses lèvres et entamer un véritable tango avec la sienne.  
La doyenne mit fin au baiser sans pour autant se décoller du diagnosticien. Au contraire, elle resta contre lui et partit explorer son cou de ses lèvres, sentant son cœur battre la chamade contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de sa carotide. House soupira de contentement et glissa une de ses mains sous le haut de la doyenne pour caresser la peau soyeuse de son ventre. Il remonta doucement et frôla sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait, lorsqu'il entendit Cuddy gémir contre son cou. Décidant qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main, il s'écarta légèrement de la brunette afin de lui enlever son haut pour mieux admirer les « jumelles ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son regard admiratif. Il répondit à son sourire avant de se pencher pour prendre possession de ses lèvres puis de descendre lentement sa bouche pour finalement embrasser sa poitrine. Elle gémit à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, plaquée entre un mur et son diagnosticien qui embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps, était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter jusque-là. Encore plus fort que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensembles, une vingtaine d'années auparavant.  
Succombant à la bouche gourmande du médecin, Cuddy se contenta de passer la main dans ses cheveux et de se débarrasser de ses talons alors qu'il était occupé à dégrafer son soutien-gorge pour libérer sa poitrine. Il repartit aussitôt à l'assaut de ces deux merveilles et grogna de satisfaction lorsqu'elle poussa un cri de plaisir après qu'il ait mordillé l'un de ses tétons.  
Lasse d'être passive, la doyenne entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de House, histoire de les mettre à égalité. Pendant ce temps, il caressait ses cuisses, remontant doucement sous sa jupe, avide de son contact. Il finit par la lui enlever et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'admirer, elle, la femme de ses rêves, simplement vêtue d'une petite culotte et prête à s'offrir à lui. Il lui sourit doucement et se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.  
Il recommença à la caresser et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle passa une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour se rapprocher de lui. Décidant qu'il était grand temps de migrer vers un endroit plus confortable, il l'empoigna par les fesses afin qu'elle enroule sa deuxième jambe autour de son bassin. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, lui demandant implicitement si sa jambe allait tenir le cou mais il la rassura et commença son ascension vers la chambre. Ascension qui fut relativement périlleuse, de par son muscle manquant et sa concentration qui lui faisait défaut à chaque fois que les lèvres de Cuddy frôlaient sa peau. Heureusement, de nombreux meubles se trouvaient sur leur chemins, meubles auquel il put se rattraper pour finalement arriver à son but.

Il tenta de la poser délicatement sur le lit mais sa jambe ne supportant plus leurs deux poids, elle atterrit un peu durement sur le matelas et ce fut à son tour de lui lancer un regard inquiet. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et l'attrapa par la chemise pour l'attirer vers elle afin que leurs lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau.

Enfin, elle lui retira sa chemise qu'elle avait préalablement déboutonnée et fit glisser les mains le long de son torse pour arriver jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean qu'elle détacha habilement. House la regardait faire, émerveillé par toute la beauté qui s'offrait à lui, en effleurant délicatement sa peau. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin dans son lit, il réalisait vraiment à quoi cela aller les mener et chaque geste lui semblait être un sacrilège.  
Démon le jour, déesse la nuit, cette femme finirait bien par avoir sa peau un jour. Les gestes qui suivirent ne firent que confirmer ses pensées. Il crut qu'il allait exploser lorsqu'il sentit sa main caresser son membre tendu à travers le tissu de son boxer. Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé aux sensations qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle lui enleva le vêtement et reprit ses caresses, peau contre peau. Il dut l'arrêter, ne voulant pas que les choses s'arrêtent trop vite. C'était à son tour de la rendre folle. Il enleva délicatement le dernier rempart à sa nudité, le faisant lentement glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées, puis remonta, tout aussi lentement en caressant ses chevilles, ses mollets puis ses cuisses. Il souffla sur la peau tendre, si près de son intimité, lui arrachant un cri et caressa cette zone si sensible de ses longs doigts de pianiste.

Il continua son ascension et arriva au niveau de sa bouche où il déposa un baiser langoureux. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la doyenne, emplit de désir, qui lui murmura :

- « Viens ».

Il comprit le message et la pénétra enfin. Il commença à faire des mouvements de bassins à la fois ample et lents, tandis qu'elle l'entourait une nouvelle fois de ses cuisses pour renforcer le contact entre eux. Petit à petit, ses coups de reins se firent plus durs, plus violents, arrachant de nombreux gémissement à la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'elle était près du point de non-retour et ralentit ses mouvements pour faire durer le plaisir quelques minutes de plus. Mécontente, la doyenne retourna la situation pour lui imposer son rythme à elle. Pendant le sexe, comme au travail, ils avaient ce besoin de montrer qui avait le dessus sur l'autre. Et à ce moment, il était à sa merci alors qu'elle le faisait languir, accélérant lentement ses coups de bassins pour les amener vers la jouissance. Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme à quelques secondes d'intervalle et elle se laissa tomber sur son torse, sans pour autant se détacher de lui, voulant profiter de l'osmose de leur deux corps pendant encore quelques minutes pendant que House lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Puis, la position n'étant que très peu confortable, elle se retira lentement et ils se glissèrent sous les draps, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle posa une main sur son torse, sans le lâcher du regard. Ils se dévisageaient mais ne parlaient pas, perdus, aucun mot ne semblant être assez fort pour décrire leur situation. A la place, elle luit tendit les lèvres et il l'embrassa à nouveau, ce baiser-là beaucoup plus doux que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'ici. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Cuddy posa la tête au creux de l'épaule de House. Enfin, ils s'endormirent, paisibles.

Le lendemain, Cuddy était encore relativement endormie lorsqu'un bruit insistant et fort désagréable la tira de son sommeil. Son téléphone sonnait dans l'autre pièce. Pourtant peu encline à se retirer de l'étreinte si accueillante du diagnosticien, elle sortit du lit à contrecœur, enfila la chemise de l'homme et partit à la recherche de son téléphone, quelque part au milieu de ses vêtements éparpillés dans le salon. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant, elle décrocha :

- « Allo, chérie ? Tu décroches enfin, je m'inquiétais… »

- « Lucas ? » s'exclama Cuddy, d'abord surprise. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là. « Je… je suis désolée j'ai été retenue… » Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il était chez elle, à l'attendre en s'occupant de sa fille, elle n'allait définitivement pas rompre avec lui par téléphone !

Parce qu'elle en était certaine maintenant, elle devait rompre avec Lucas. Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue des chances de réussite qu'aurait une relation avec House, mais après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas retourner dans les bras d'un autre.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu travailles trop ! Tu rentres à la maison ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce.

- « Oui, » décida-t-elle d'un ton ferme, elle devait le faire maintenant. « J'arrive Lucas. »

Elle raccrocha, à la fois soulagée et angoissée, convaincue qu'elle était en train de prendre la bonne décision. Elle se retourna et aperçu avec surprise House en boxer, appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. A cette vue, elle s'humecta les lèvres, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être rassasiée de cet homme, et lui sourit.

Sourire qu'il ne lui retourna pas, préférant lui lancer un regard glacial qui la cloua sur place. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait entendu toute sa conversation avec le détective et que, ne sachant pas que la doyenne avait l'intention de rompre, il avait relativement mal prit son empressement à aller retrouver un autre homme. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il était littéralement blessé et furieux qu'elle soit si pressée de partir de chez lui après ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il lui balança sa petite culotte à la figure et dit :

- « Tenez. Vous ne voudriez pas le faire attendre. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard surpris de Cuddy qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de comportement après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Elle remarqua douloureusement que le vouvoiement était revenu en même temps que la mauvaise humeur du diagnosticien.

Elle partit se rhabiller, troublée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant mettre les choses au clair avant de partir.

- « House, je… »

- « Quoi ? Il faut vous faire le café en plus ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous paie aussi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Son regard froid et indifférent, ses paroles dures, ses références aux prostituées, ce comportement incompréhensible, ce fut trop pour Cuddy qui explosa :

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un con ! » déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de partir en claquant la porte.

- « Je sais. » murmura-t-il une fois seul en regardant dans le vide d'un air perdu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, je sais, c'est pas cool mais vous vous doutez bien que j'ai de super excuses ! Non en fait pas tellement, juste un cruel manque de temps et surtout, d'inspiration ! Heureusement, certaines personnes telles que solealuna, cda685 ou ParijanTayou se sont chargés de me rappeler régulièrement mon devoir d'écriture de ce chapitre. Donc bon, j'ai fini par m'y mettre et nous y voilà !

Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews, même si j'adore écrire, tous vos messages me motivent d'autant plus ! Un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement et merci aux non-anonymes à qui j'aurai oublié de répondre ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ! La fin arrivera très bientôt !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

_

* * *

_

La vue toujours embrouillée par les larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler, Lisa Cuddy claqua un peu trop violemment la porte de chez elle, appréhendant la confrontation qui allait suivre avec le détective qui était encore son petit ami. Confrontation qui était imminente puisque celui-ci s'était apparemment empressé d'accourir dans l'entrée pour la saluer.

- « Mon cœur, te voilà enfin ! Tu as l'air exténuée. » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Cependant, Cuddy détourna la tête au dernier moment et ses lèvres atterrirent sur sa joue. Même si House était un con et qu'il l'avait une fois de plus blessée et rejetée, Cuddy ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un la touche là où il avait posé ses lèvres, quelques heures plus tôt.

- « Il y a un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » s'inquiéta le détective.

- « Je… non ça ne va pas… » dit-elle, au bord des larmes. Elle était sur le point de rompre avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour quelqu'un qui la repoussait sans cesse mais dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. La vie était injuste.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Viens, on va en parler. » dit Lucas d'une voix douce en l'attrapant par le bras pour la diriger vers le canapé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Cuddy inspira un grand coup pour ravaler ses larmes, se dégagea de l'emprise de son petit ami et déclara :

- « Lucas, je n'ai pas passé la nuit à l'hôpital. »

Le détective s'arrêta aussitôt et la dévisagea, surpris. La doyenne se mordait la lèvre signe de grand stress et fronçait les sourcils d'un air angoissé. Elle ferma un instant et quelques images de sa nuit lui revinrent. Ceci n'aidant pas, elle préféra rouvrir les yeux, essayant de trouver une manière d'annoncer à Lucas ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il fut plus rapide :

- « Tu étais avec House, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- « Que… comment tu le sais ? » dit Cuddy, surprise d'avoir été démasquée aussi rapidement.

- « Il n'y a que lui pour te mettre dans un état pareil, » déclara le détective avec un sourire mélancolique. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de le savoir. » répondit la doyenne qui avait rougit furieusement. « Mais on ne peut pas continuer Lucas… »

- « Pourquoi tu es là alors ? Il t'as encore fait du mal ! Il ne sait faire que ça de toute façon. Laisse-nous une autre chance… » répondit Lucas d'une voix suppliante.

- « Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Tu veux vraiment continuer comme si de rien n'était alors que je viens de passer la nuit dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je… » Commença Cuddy.

Le détective grimaça lorsqu'il entendit la nature de ses doutes sur leurs activités nocturnes se confirmer et la coupa d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire paraître la plus calme possible.

- « On peut repartir à zéro Lisa… »

- « Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, commençant à sentir la colère s'emparer d'elle. « Je ne peux pas ! »

- « Bien ! Je vois que tu as enfin réalisé que tu étais encore amoureuse de lui. » admit Lucas d'un air dégouté.

- « Tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi ? » s'enquit la doyenne, confuse.

- « Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure Lisa. J'ai juste été assez stupide pour espérer être celui qui te permettrait de l'oublier… Je vais aller rassembler mes affaires. » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il revint dans l'entrée, quelque minutes plus tard, un sac plein du peu d'affaires qu'il avait laissé chez la doyenne.

- « Je suis désolée Lucas. » dit Cuddy d'un air contrit.

- « Ouais, moi aussi. » répondit le détective en claquant définitivement la porte sur leur histoire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement mal venu lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture du détective démarrer et s'éloigner, jusqu'à laisser la rue à nouveau silencieuse. Elle appréciait Lucas et avait toujours aimé son indéfectible loyauté envers elle ainsi que tout le soutien qu'il lui apportait mais elle avait toujours vécu leur relation dans la retenue. D'abord, elle avait de nombreuses fois décliné ses invitations à sortir à cause du récent internement de House et des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, puis elle avait longtemps hésité à répondre à ses avances, ayant l'impression désagréable de trahir House. Et enfin, alors qu'elle avait réussit à s'admettre qu'elle avait le droit de se trouver quelqu'un pour fonder une famille, elle avait d'abord caché ce semblant de bonheur pour ne pas perturber House. Encore et toujours House. Il était là, partout, tout le temps. Chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés en fonction de lui. Chacune de ses étreintes avec le détective était bercée par le souvenir des bras de House autour d'elle.

C'est alors qu'elle venait de mettre de fin à cette histoire qui lui avait paru si importante qu'elle réalisa que ça n'aurait jamais pu vraiment marcher. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu faire durer la mascarade assez longtemps et pourquoi pas aller jusqu'à l'épouser, mais elle réalisa qu'elle aurait fini par craquer, un jour ou l'autre. On ne peut pas feindre l'amour indéfiniment, se dit-elle.

Cependant le fait d'admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier le diagnosticien ne l'avait pas amenée à grand-chose. Il était probablement trop tard maintenant.

Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie d'aller le retrouver et le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il l'écoute et celle de rester cloîtrée chez elle, sa fierté l'empêchant d'aller dialoguer avec quelqu'un d'aussi fermé.

Après avoir réveillé et nourrit Rachel, elle la déposa dans son parc et commença à faire les cent pas. Aller chez lui et risquer de se faire claquer la porte au nez ? Ne rien faire et prendre le risque de le perdre définitivement ? Elle se réjouit un instant d'avoir appelé l'hôpital pour prendre un jour de congé. Avec toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle aurait tout simplement été incapable de se concentrer.

Finalement, elle opta pour le compromis et décida d'appeler celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. D'abord son fixe qui resta sans réponse. Une fois, deux fois. De même pour son portable. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Puis soudain, l'illumination. Wilson. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait raisonner House, c'était lui. Elle dégaina à nouveau son téléphone composa le numéro de l'oncologue.

- « Dr James Wilson à l'appareil. » répondit celui-ci d'une voix très professionnelle.

- « Bonjour James, c'est Lisa. »

- « Lisa, tout va bien ? J'ai vu que vous preniez un jour de congé. Un problème ? » s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt au son de la voix lasse de la jeune femme.

- « C'est House… » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda l'oncologue avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

- « Ses valises… » soupira-t-elle.

- « Que… Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, on ne peut plus surpris. Il s'était certes éloigné de son meilleur ami depuis que Sam était revenue dans sa vie mais n'aurait jamais pensé que House puisse prendre une décision aussi importante sans qu'il ne le remarque.

- « Il a décidé de partir Wilson ! Il m'a donné sa lettre de démission hier. »

- « Que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Rien de spécial ! C'est lui qui a décidé de partir du jour au lendemain ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

- « Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous avez essayé de l'empêcher de partir ? »

Sous le silence surpris de la jeune femme il reprit d'une voix douce :

- « Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'ayez laissé démissionner sans rien faire Lisa. »

- « Je… Je suis allée chez lui pour essayer de le raisonner, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais vous savez très bien comment nous sommes, la conversation s'est rapidement envenimée. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il m'a embrassée et… » les souvenirs remontant à la surface, Lisa sentit une certaine chaleur lui monter aux joues et ne put terminer sa phrase.

- « Et ? » s'enquit l'oncologue.

- « Une chose en entraînant une autre… » reprit la doyenne d'un air gêné.

- « Alors quoi ? » demanda Wilson, n'étant pas certain de voir où elle voulait en venir.

- « Enfin Wilson, il faut vous faire un dessin ? On a couché ensembles ! » s'énerva la brunette.

- « Wow. » souffla l'oncologue, ébahit.

Cuddy l'imaginait parfaitement le regard dans le vide, la bouche grande ouverte, le téléphone calé contre son oreille. Cette vision la fit sourire un instant.

- « Mais… Et Lucas ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

- « Je suis rentrée chez moi pour rompre avec lui mais House n'en sait rien puisqu'il m'a jetée dehors avant que je ne puisse lui faire part de mes intentions. » expliqua-t-elle, dépitée.

- « Quel idiot ! » s'exclama Wilson.

- « Je ne vous le fait pas dire… » soupira la doyenne d'un air triste.

- « Laissez-moi le temps d'annuler mes rendez-vous et je vais aller lui parler. Mais je ne vous promets rien. »

- « Merci James. » dit-elle d'une petite voix avant de raccrocher.

Cuddy recommença à tourner en rond dans sa maison, jouant de temps à autre avec sa fille d'un air absent, une boule d'anxiété dans la gorge en attendant un signe de l'oncologue.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa porte, arborant l'air désolé qu'il avait toujours avant d'annoncer à ses patients qu'ils avaient un cancer incurable, elle sut que la roue n'avait pas tourné en sa faveur.

- « Je suis désolé », dit Wilson en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture grossière de House qui avait griffonné à la va vite : _« Désolé Jimmy, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Si tu épouses Sam, essaie de la garder cette fois, je pense que tu as atteint la limite autorisée de divorces. A un de ces jours. House.»_

« - Il est déjà parti… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Wilson acquiesça et voulut rester avec la doyenne pour s'assurer qu'elle tiendrait le coup mais elle le congédia, lui assurant qu'elle irait bien. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, elle fondit enfin en larmes.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais voir autant de reviews pour une fic qui ne devait être à l'origine composée que d'un seul chapitre et que j'ai continué grâce à vos encouragements, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Bon cette fois j'en ai vraiment fini avec cette fiction, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire finalement même si je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais au début, encore désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster le chapitre 3, j'espère que je me rattrape avec celui-ci ! Merci de m'avoir suivie et j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous pour ma prochaine histoire :)

Un petit remerciement spécial à solealuna, Adema_Rahel_Huddy_Simhona, cda685, sagmig, Huuddyy et CGCath pour m'avoir suivie et pour vos commentaires ! Et merci à ParijanTaiyou de m'avoir rassurée sur la soi-disant non-nullité de mes deux derniers chapitres.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

Ses larmes avaient fini par se calmer, mais psychologiquement, elle n'allait pas mieux. Et en plus, elle était franchement laide, se dit Cuddy en apercevant dans le miroir ses cernes, ses yeux rougis, et ses cheveux à peines retenus par un élastique. Cependant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Depuis plusieurs heures, une seule et unique phrase tournait dans sa tête. En boucle. « Il est parti. House est parti. »

Elle s'était relevée du lit où elle était allée pleurer et avait terminé sa journée de façon mécanique, tel un robot. Elle avait réveillé sa fille de sa sieste, l'avait surveillée pendant qu'elle jouait, l'avait lavée, nourrie et couchée.

Et maintenant, elle était assise sur son canapé à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Elle voulait juste avoir moins mal, être apte à réfléchir, à trouver une solution. Elle avait réussi à admettre qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, que 20 années à se languir d'une relation qui était vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais aussitôt cette idée formulée, elle lui avait semblée absurde. Elle l'avait aimé pendant presque la moitié de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas décider de passer à autre chose du jour au lendemain. Alors en attendant, elle était perdue, assise sur son canapé, étreinte par cette douleur qu'il lui avait maintes fois causée mais qui n'avait jamais fait aussi mal qu'à présent. Elle tentait en vain de se projeter dans l'avenir en se disant qu'elle aussi pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour prendre un nouveau départ mais en vérité, imaginer l'avenir sans lui lui faisait bien trop peur. Alors elle ferma les yeux.

C'est parce qu'elle avait les yeux fermé qu'elle crut d'abord à une hallucination. Quelques coups à sa porte, ce bruit si particulier qu'elle avait entendu plus de fois au beau milieu de la nuit plutôt qu'en plein jour. Le bruit du bois de sa canne contre le bois de sa porte et cette façon si particulière de frapper qu'elle avait appris à différencier de toutes les autres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva, fébrile, se demandant un instant si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, hésitant à l'ouvrir, réalisant qu'elle avait sûrement commencé à somnoler et que ce bruit n'était sûrement que le fruit de son imagination. Ou que si quelqu'un était derrière sa porte, c'était sûrement Wilson qui s'inquiétait pour elle et non pas celui qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu voir mais qui devait maintenant être à l'autre bout du pays, voire du monde.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin sa porte, son cœur rata un battement.

- « House ? Je croyais que vous étiez parti ! » s'exclama-t-elle, figée.

Malgré ses espoirs, elle était sous le choc de le voir devant elle alors qu'elle le croyait déjà loin.

- « J'ai raté mon avion parce que j'étais trop occupé à penser à vous. » grogna-t-il, défaitiste, en fuyant son regard.

Stupéfaite de son aveu, Cuddy ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis lui murmura un «Entrez » timide avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

- « Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Lucas. » répondit House d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Lucas est parti. Nous avons rompu. » répondit Cuddy, retrouvant son aplomb.

Surpris par l'information à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment. House s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et la dévisagea.

- « C'est pour ça que vous avez une mine affreuse ? »

- « Pas vraiment. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me mettre dans un état pareil. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches en se rappelant des paroles du détective, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

House ne répondit pas tout de suite, gêné. Puis finit par reprendre la parole, ayant ce besoin irrépressible de savoir :

- « C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? »

- « Vous croyiez vraiment que je m'étais servie de vous pour une bonne nuit de sexe, et qu'après, j'allais partir retrouver un autre homme comme si de rien n'était ? Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un abruti ! »

- « Une 'bonne nuit de sexe' hein ? Ravi de voir que ça vous a plu ! » déclara le diagnosticien avec un sourire satisfait.

- « House ! » s'insurgea Cuddy.

House détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire. Il adorait l'entendre hurler son nom. Que ce soit un cri de plaisir ou d'indignation. Il appréciait cependant beaucoup moins le silence tendu qui s'installa entre eux.

- « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas monté dans l'avion ? » reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

- « Je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez ? » bougonna-t-il.

- « Je croyais que votre passe-temps préféré était de faire l'inverse de ce que je veux ? » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- « Pas cette fois apparemment. » soupira-t-il.

- « Tant mieux. » murmura faiblement la doyenne, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il lui sourit imperceptiblement et elle fini par baisser les yeux, ne pouvant supporter la façon dont il la sondait du regard. Un silence gênant s'installa à nouveau entre eux, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce presque étouffante. Se maudissant mentalement de ne pas être monté dans son avion et d'être revenu chez la doyenne, chercher des réponses à des questions qui n'avaient pas de sens, le diagnosticien jeta un œil vers la porte de sortie, pensant qu'il était temps de fuir.

Apercevant son manège, la doyenne décida que c'était le moment de lui poser la question qui la titillait depuis de longues heures :

- « Pourquoi tu m'as rejetée ce matin ? »

House qui avait aussitôt replongé son regard dans les yeux de la doyenne lorsqu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix baissa à nouveau les yeux et prit un moment avant de répondre.

- « J'ai pas réfléchi, » grogna-t-il. « Je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus à côté de moi, tu étais au téléphone avec Lucas et… ça m'a énervé. Ça m'a rappelé que tu étais avec lui et qu'en comparaison, je n'avais pas de grandes chances que tu préfères rester avec moi. »

- « Pour le savoir, il aurait fallu me demander mon avis avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives ! » répondit sèchement la doyenne.

- « J'étais pas certain d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que tu avais à dire. C'était plus simple de te mettre dehors avant que tu n'aies à me rejeter, encore. »

- « Tu dis ça comme si j'avais passé ma vie à te rejeter ! N'échange pas les rôles. » répondit-elle, irritée en se rappelant le nombre douloureusement incalculable de fois où il l'avait maintenue à distance.

- « Je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal que toi à encaisser ce genre de choses. Si c'était toi qui m'avait blessé autant de fois que moi je t'ai fait du mal, je crois que j'aurais lâché prise depuis bien longtemps. »

- « C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je lâche prise ? » s'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Incapable de répondre face au sérieux de la conversation et de ses conséquences, House se contenta de nier de la tête, en la dévisageant.

- « Tu as toujours l'intention de partir ? » demanda timidement Cuddy.

- « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il honnêtement, « le prochain avion n'est que demain matin, ça te laisse toute la nuit pour m'exposer tes arguments. » termina-t-il en lui adressant un sourire coquin dans une tentative désespérée de détendre l'atmosphère devenue bien trop lourde.

- « Si tu_ essaies_ de partir, je t'attache et te traîne en laisse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. » répondit-elle, ne plaisantant qu'a moitié.

- « Mais encore ? » demanda House d'une voix intéressée.

- « Si tu pars, je lance des avis de recherche et je te tuerais de mes propres mains lorsqu'on te retrouveras. » continua Cuddy.

- « Deuxième argument tout à fait convaincant. » sourit-il.

Enfin, elle posa une main sur sa joue, plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara :

- « Tu ne peux pas partir parce que je t'aime. »

Sous le choc, House la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, trop ébahit par la sincérité de la jeune femme. Trop surpris qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments alors qu'il pensait qu'elle avait tourné la page. Trop étonné de voir qu'enfin, le futur s'annonçait plein d'espoir pour eux.

- « Alors ça, c'est un super argument ! »

Pour seule réponse, elle se contenta de lui sourire et il continuèrent à se dévisager pendant plusieurs secondes avec que Cuddy ne franchisse les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour déposer timidement un léger baiser sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Elle s'écarta presque aussitôt pour voir sa réaction mais il l'empêcha d'aller trop loin en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui sourit à son tour puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle s'était simplement contentée d'effleurer ses lèvres, son baiser à lui était beaucoup plus violent et passionné. Il lâcha sa canne et passa son deuxième bras autour du corps de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et approfondit le baiser, retrouvant ce petit goût fruité qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières 24 heures. Le manque d'air les contraints finalement à se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Cuddy s'appuya contre le torse du diagnosticien, satisfaite d'entendre que les battements de son cœur étaient aussi désordonnés que les siens. Elle resserra la prise qu'elle avait autour de son cou, effrayée qu'il tente de s'éloigner et commença lentement à caresser sa nuque, au niveau de la base de ses cheveux pendant qu'il se contentait de la serrer contre lui.

Finalement, il fut le premier à briser le silence et Cuddy se tendit dès qu'il commença à parler.

- « Ecoute, je t'ai fait du mal et… »

- « Et je t'ai fait du mal aussi…», le coupa la doyenne d'une voix ferme, « …mais maintenant tu es là, concentrons-nous sur ça. »

Elle ponctua ses paroles par un regard sévère qui contrasta avec la douceur avec laquelle elle glissa sa main dans celle du diagnosticien pour le retenir près d'elle et qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, » sourit-il en comprenant son geste, « je ne partirais plus. »

**Fin.**

* * *

_Tout ça pour ça, oui, je sais. Il semblerait que je soit incapable de terminer mes fictions autrement que par une surdose de niaiserie. J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même. En même temps, j'ai une petite part de guimauve en moi qui fait que j'ai eu besoin de finir cette histoire sur une autre positive pour ma santé mentale. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (j'ai plein de Drama en stock) !_


End file.
